


Tics

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Baking, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Neurodivergent Virgil, neurodivergent Remus, there is a severe lack of anxcietmus content, tics, virgil and remus have tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Virgil and Remus have tics. Janus insists that his boyfriends bake christmas cookies with him.*I don't have much experience with tics so if anyone would like to correct me on points in this I would love to learn from you*
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Tics

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but here's a fic! College has been kicking my ass recently, as has my mental health so I apologise for the lack of content.   
> I only experience very very mild tics, so I am only writing based off of what I have been told by a friend and some resources online. If there are things that anyone would like to correct me on I would love to be educated by you guys. (also I got this idea from the tiktok 'trend' of people cooking with their tics, so if this is offensive or smth plz let me know)  
> I hope you all enjoy <3

It was nearing the Christmas season, which was why Janus had insisted all the dark sides baked cookies together, a tradition they had always made a point of keeping despite the challenges that came with it. 

The first challenge was getting all three of them to decide on a time. Janus always wanted to do it in the morning, but it was rare that Virgil was awake and functioning properly before 11 at the earliest, and by then Remus had usually gotten bored and disappeared into the imagination. But eventually they always worked it out, usually ending up being around lunchtime as they could then have lunch as the cookies were in the oven. 

The next challenge was significantly bigger. Something about the task of baking, or even cooking in general, set off Remus’s and Virgil’s tics. The whole process becomes a lot more messy and dangerous when uncontrolled movements are involved. That’s not to say that they don’t have a good time, it’s easily all of their favorite tradition, it’s just that it takes a lot more preparation than it usually would. 

Even the organisation of the event had set Remus’s off, the random yelling of disturbing thoughts and jerk of his body to dangerous objects increasing significantly at the thought of the next day's events. And to those that knew him well, Virgil’s had started to act up too, fingers twitching, spine suddenly straightening every now and then as he sat on the couch, tipping him backwards slightly, a few facial tics occurring too. However, Virgil was much more comfortable and practiced with suppressing the involuntary actions. 

By the time they were all gathered together the tics had only kicked up, Virgil struggling to keep them down as he leaned against the wall so he didn’t constantly fall. Despite this, they managed to get past hand washing with little more than a shout of “Disease!” that the anxious side couldn’t suppress. 

Next was measuring out ingredients. From years of experience they had discovered that a separate bowl should be used when measuring things out, as more than once had the duke dumped an entire bag of sugar or flour into the mix. 

“A spoonful of sugar” followed by a whistle sounded out as Remus scooped up the sugar before it was promptly thrown up into his own face. He scrunched up his face as the rough granules hit his skin before laughing, as did Virgil and Janus, Vigils head twitching to the side ever so slightly. 

Slowly the trio managed to get a bowl of dry ingredients and next was to add the eggs, which always proved to be an ordeal. This recipe called for two eggs so Janus decided that rather than crack the eggs like he usually did he’d hand them off to the others, mostly so they could laugh about how one was inevitably crushed. And one of them was. 

Remus's egg which was smashed against the counter as he screamed “dead baby!”

Virgil’s lasted a little bit longer, as a tic in his spine sent him to the ground, but he felt it coming on soon enough to drop the egg on the counter, creating only a crack in the egg. As Janus finished cracking the eggs, Remus reached down to help Virgil up with his egg free hand, and then promptly smeared the egg across the other's face, sending the pair into a fit of giggles. Janus simply shook his head before wiping his boyfriends clean of egg using a tea towel. 

Soon enough they were rolling out the dough, happily chatting as they worked. Remus’ always ended up with a slightly lumper dough than the rest of them as he bashed the rolling pin onto it, partially because of his tics and partially because he found it fun. 

The mood quickly declined though, when Virgil’s rolling pin ended up smacking the back of his head to the point where even Remus stopped to look over at the other who was near tears from the pain of the hit. 

Quickly he was wrapped in Remus’s arms, ignoring the mess on his front as Janus gently pressed an ice pack to where a small bump was already forming. 

Because he was upset, Virgil suddenly couldn’t help the way his arms hit at his lovers, and soon his breathing picked up as he mumbled apologies to the others. They sat on the floor together, whispering reassurances and counting out breathing patterns (which wasn’t easy when, despite his best efforts, Remus couldn’t stop shouting out random numbers and losing track of where they were in the exercise), until Virgil was calm again. 

Remus was quick to lighten the mood though, licking the tears off the anxious sides face causing them all to start laughing at the ridiculousness. Eventually they pulled themselves up from the dirty floor and finished the baking, cutting out shapes with the custom cutters that they had gifted each other the previous year. 

They had a simple lunch of leftovers , cuddling on the couch watching a movie as their tics calmed down for a while, and properly checking Virgil hadn’t done any real damage with the rolling pin. As Janus picked through his hair to look at the injury the purple clad side began to drift off to sleep, and they let him rest, deciding to only wake him when it was time to ice the cookies. 

And, well, if later on their dinner consisted of milk and cookies, who was there to tell them no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed this please leave a kudos and a comment. <3  
> As i mentioned at the start I personally do not experience tics at this level so if anyone would like to correct inaccuracies that would be wonderful, I simply wrote this as I feel this is something that should be represented more.


End file.
